A Start
by Pantheon
Summary: This is a revision of my last story, which I'm taking down. This is a basic Lily/James, told from Lily's POV. I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm pretty new at this, so don't kill me at mistakes I made. This is my vision, so, uh,


A Start  
A James and Lily Fan Fiction by Pantheon  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who thought of Harry Potter. The people you don't recognize belong to me. Please be kind of the reviews, I'm a new writer; don't shoot me down. Thanks!  
Lily Evans stood gazing at the train before her. Her green eyes lit up with the sights she was seeing. Her smooth red hair blew in the soft breeze. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. One month ago she found out she was a witch and now she was going to a whole school full of witchcraft and wizardry! Everything happened so fast and now she was finally here. She took her things and loaded them on to the train. Then she climbed in an empty compartment and sat back. She watched the other children rush around greeting friends and saying good bye to their worried parents. Soon, the train whistle blew and started off in a slow chug. The door to her compartment flew open.  
"Could I sit here?" asked a tall girl with curly black hair and soft gray eyes.   
Lily nodded.  
She sat down across from Lily and looked out the window.  
"My name's Lily Evans," Lily said, trying to start conversation.  
"I'm Kristen Viscardi. Nice to meet you, Lily. First year?" she asked.  
Lily nodded.  
"Me too!" she exclaimed.  
The door then flew open for the second time. This time it was a girl with long light brown hair pulled into a pony tail. She had stunning blue eyes.  
"Is it all right if I sit here?" she asked, "Everywhere else it's full."  
Lily and Kristen both nodded.  
She sat down next to Lily and leaned back.  
"Are you both first years?" she asked them.  
Kristen answered before Lily. "Yeah. My name's Kristen Viscardi and this is Lily Evans."  
"My name's Carrisma Wagner, most people just call me Car. It's my first year too!" said told them, sounding delighted.   
"Maybe will all be in the same house," Kristen said.  
"Maybe," said Car, "my mum was in Gryffindor. My dad's a Muggle."  
"My whole family has been in Gryffindor. So I'm pretty sure that's where I'll go. What about you, Lily?" Kristen asked as she turned to Lily.  
"Well," started Lily, "both of my parents are Muggles. I'm not sure of what house I'll be put in, but I just hope it's not Slytherin. I read about that house in Hogwarts, A History."  
"Nah, you won't be put in Slytherin." Kristen said reassuringly. "Number one, your too nice. And number two, your not of, as they put it, 'pure blood'."  
"Pure blood?" Lily asked, puzzled.  
"Yeah," said Car, "it means your whole family is witches and wizards. Bit stupid if you ask me. Who cares where you come from, what you can do and learn is what should really count."  
"Do you guys have any siblings?" Lily asked, eager to learn more about her new found friends.  
"I have an older sister, Nichole, who's going to be a prefect this year." Kristen said quickly rushing to the second part of her sentence by the confusion on Lily's face. "A prefect is someone...er...how can I put it? A rule enforcer, that's it. They help the teachers out and make sure their house is in line."  
"Oh, I see," said Lily. "I have a sister too, Petunia. She hasn't really talked to me much since my letter arrived. I thinks she's jealous."  
"I have an older sister but she's off at college." started Car. "She's all Muggle, Donna is. And Howard is in his seventh year here. He's all right, a bit on the serious side. Abbey is a year younger than me. We're not sure if she's going to be a witch or not."  
They spent alot of time talking about their families and what classes they're most excited about. Kristen and Car had to explain some things to Lily she didn't understand or never heard of before. They soon looked like a group of friends who grew up together, laughing and joking about things here and there. They were soon interrupted by a kind, old woman with a snack cart. Kristen and Car pulled out their money and rushed over. Lily pulled out her money, but stood back and looked at the various items. They weren't anything Lily expected. She decided on a nice looking bag of jelly beans and sat down with Kristen and Carrisma.  
"I'd be careful with them," Kristen said, eyeing the bag of jelly beans.  
"Why?" asked Lily.  
"Those aren't just jelly beans," Car explained, "they're Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. They mean every flavor when they say it. I once got one that tasted like slugs-" She paused at the thought. "But some are normal, they taste like chocolate or oranges or grape."  
They sat quietly eating their snacks with Lily exclaiming the flavor of the bean she popped in her mouth. She got a shock when she put a bright red one in her mouth and it turned out to be peppers, which sent her into hysterics. Car and Kristen were laughing on the floor as Lily ran around the compartment, whimpering. In the end, Lily was laughing too. They were shortly interrupted by the conductors' announcement.  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes." His voice boomed in their compartment. "Please keep your baggage on the train, it will be taken up to the castle separately."  
Lily, Car, and Kristen immediately changed into their robes. Lily became very nauseous at the thought that they would soon be there and she didn't know what to expect.  
"How exactly do you get sorted?" Lily asked nervously.   
"Howard said all you do is put on a hat and it chooses the house that will best suit you," Car said calmly.  
"Nichole told me a you had to fight trolls and dragons and then a hat would choose what house to put you in," mumbled Kristen from the other side of the compartment.  
Car and Lily tried not to giggle. Kristen threw a nasty look at them. "Just try on a hat, that's not too ha-," Lily was cut off by a loud squeak on the breaks. Her stomach jumped up into her throat immediately.  
The three calmly walked out of the compartment and out of the train. They were in a sea of black robed sea of students.   
"First years over here!" yelled a voice beside the lake. They followed the other looking students over to a fleet of boats waiting by the shore.   
"No more than four to a boat!" yelled the man again. Lily, Car, and Kristen jumped into the nearest boat. A happy looking girl with blonde hair jumped into the boat with them. Soon the boats took of towards the castle and lily saw Hogwarts for the first time. It was a huge glowing castle and Lily soon became a ball of nerves again as they neared it. As they got off the boats, the man took them up to the large oak doors and knock three times.   
The doors of the castle were open and they were guided in by a tall, severe looking women with black hair. She stopped in a chamber off the hall.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "my name is Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in the house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
The Sorting Ceremony will begin a in a few minutes. Please wait quietly and I will return when they are ready for you." She then turned on her heel and left them.  
Lily, Kristen, and Car stood together, staring at the sights around them.   
"What happens if we're not in the same house?" asked Car.   
"We'll just have to hope we'll be," said Kristen, trying not worry about it.   
Professor McGonagall spooked them as she yelled. "Line up please and follow me!"   
Lily jumped behind Kristen and Car scooted behind Lily. They walked into a large dining area with 4 long tables and a teachers table towards the front. Each of the four tables represented each of the houses and their colors. The teachers' table was decorated in a stunning purple. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky. Candles hovered over the tables and large torches lined the walls.  
Soon everyone's attention was driven to the center of the room where McGonagall placed a rather miserable looking hat on a stool. The hat soon came to life and sang about the history of Hogwarts. A great applause erupted among the tables. Professor McGongall stood up with a thick roll of paper.  
"When I call your name, come up and place the Sorting Hat on your head and then sit at your new table." she called to the first years.   
"Adumi, Gweniuver!"  
A short girl with brown hair walked over to the stool and placed the hat over her head.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted. The yellow table with the badger erupted into cheers.  
"Black, Siruis!"  
A boy with black shaggy hair walk slowly over to the stool.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The scarlet house with lion exploded with applause.   
Lily soon realized she's be up soon. Her stomach ached. She wished they didn't have to do this in front of the whole school.  
"Daler, Kimberly!" was called and was sorted in Ravenclaw and walked shakily to the blue table with a raven mascot.  
"Relax!" whispered Car from her side. Lily loosened her clenching hands as they listened to a few more students get sorted. Just as she loosened up-  
"Evans, Lily!"  
"Good luck!" whispered Kristen.   
She walked casually to the stool and put the hat over her head. I see lots of talent and bravery, said a small voice in her ear, eager to learn too. Hmm, tough decision. I don't want to go to Slytherin, Lily thought. You're not. answered the hat, Best to put you in "GRYFFINDOR!"  
There was a burst of applause. Lily quickly took off the hat and walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Sirius Black, who gave her a smile.  
The next two, a "Feeger" and a "Fidigor," were both sorted into Hufflepuff. The first for Slytherin was called and the snake table went into applause.  
The next Gryffindor was "Lupin, Remus!". He had light brown hair and was very pale and tired looking. He took off the hat and sat across from Siruis. Lily smiled at him; he looked like he needed a smile.  
A few more names were called and Lily continued to give her friends smiles as the waited nervously in line. She then returned her thoughts to the sorting.  
"McKinnon, Leon!" was called and sorted into Ravenclaw. "Pettigrew, Peter" was a very chubby boy and sat on the stool for a least a minute until it proclaimed him as a "GRYFFINDOR!" He walk over and sat next to Remus Lupin.  
A "Potter, James!" was called and he ran over to the stool. Sirius gave him a thumbs up before he slipped the hat over his head.  
James Potter became a "GRYFFINDOR!" and sat on the other side of Sirius.   
"Good show!" Sirius whispered. "Now we'll definitely get some mischief managed!" Lily didn't like the sound of that. All she wanted was to get this over with; the jelly beans were so long ago.  
"Pover"...."Prewett"… "Snape"… then "Timble"..."Tailor"… and finally-   
"Viscardi, Kristen!"  
Kristen walked to the hat and placed it over her head. Lily crossed her fingers and closed her eyes.  
The hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and Kristen strolled over to the table and sat next to Lily, smiling at her as she sat down.  
"Congrats!" whispered Lily.  
"Thanks!" she whispered back.  
"Victoria, Susan" went to Hufflepuff and then-  
"Wagner, Carrisma!"  
Car walked very shakily to the stool and placed the hat over her head.   
"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled. Kristen and Lily clapped hard and Car sat across from Lily.  
"I was so nervous I would get separated from you two!" she whispered loudly.  
"Well, your here and let's not dwell on the thought," Kristen told her from across the table.   
They watched "Zabko, Hope" be sorted into Ravenclaw and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the hat and the stool away.  
A man who was seated in the center of the High Table stood up and waited for everyone's attention. He was older looking, with a beard that was the longest Lily had ever seen and wearing silver half-moon glasses. His blue eyes twinkled behind them.  
"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we dive in and eat, I'd like to say a few words: Pinkle, Riftle, Galoop, Narf! Thank you!"  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Lily looked down at the table and found it covered with a large amounts of food in every space. There was lamb chops, pork chops, sausages, roast beef, chicken, bacon, and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, peas, ketchup, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, and for some odd reason, lemon drops.  
"This looks so good!" Car squealed from across the table.  
"I know," said Lily, taking some chicken.  
"Look at this James!"  
Lily looked over at Sirius who had just made some sort of statue with his food. Kristen leaned over with a look of disgust on her face.  
"That is disgusting!" she yelled at Sirius through Lily. "Oh, sorry Lily!" she added as Lily rubbed her ear.  
Sirius stood up and took a deep bow.  
"Thank you, miss. I believe I didn't get your name. I am Mister Sirius Black. This here is my business partner, James Potter." He shook Kristen and Lily's hand before sitting back down. He stared, waiting for an answer.  
"Well, 'Mister Black', I'm Kristen Viscardi. This here is Lily Evans and right there is Carrisma Wagner, more commonly known as Car."  
"Nice to meet you." Sirius said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my art work, it is, how you say, exquisite!" And he turned around to face James.  
Lily turned to talk to Carrisma, who was already in conversation with Remus about the subjects. Car glanced at Lily, and then again and spoke.  
"Lily Evans, this is Remus Lupin, Remus, Lily."  
"Hi," Lily said.  
"Hello," Remus said. "What subject are you looking forward to, Lily?"  
"Charms," she answered quickly.  
She had become interest ever since the wand maker told her wand would be excellent with charm work, so she looked up on it ever since.  
"Cool," replied Remus.   
After having a bit of everything, their plates became sparkling gold again and desserts appeared. There was ice cream in every flavor imaginable, apple pies, chocolate eclairs, treacle tars, and jam doughnuts, trifle, Jell-O, strawberries, rice pudding ,and so much more.  
Lily helped herself to some chocolate ice cream and some Jell-O. Kristen began to explained that the teacher with white hair was Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizard of all time. Just as she was telling Lily this, he again stood up and the room grew silent.  
" I have a couple of announcements that will most likely concern you," he said. "Please note that this year, a whomping willow has been planted for certain reasons. I strongly suggest you stay away from it. Please also note that magic should not be performed between classes in the corridors. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Now before we go to bed, let's sing the school song!" He raised his wand and a gold thread formed itself into words. "Pick your favorite tune!" he yelled.   
The school bellowed:  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."  
Everyone ended at different times, James and Siruis last with a repetition of the tune "Happy Birthday".  
Lily, Car, and Kristen followed Nichole up to Gryffindor dorm. Lily and Car were amazed that the paintings were moving and gossiping about; Kristen was too tired to notice. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew were behind them whispering madly about something. As they turned to corner, James had a spider dangling at the end of his wand. He put it on Kristen's shoulder, which scared her to death. Everyone turned at her scream and looked at her, the four boys too, acting like they didn't know anything.   
"There was a spider on my foot," she mumbled groggily.  
They finally stopped at a portrait of a large lady in a purple dress.   
"The password," yelled Nichole up front, "is Ghost Blood!"   
By that, the portrait swung open and they entered a snug room with a blazing fire. Kristen, Car, and Lily made their way to their beds, where their baggage was waiting for them.   
"Wow!" sighed Car, "This is great!" she said as she sat down in her bed next to Lily. Kristen had grabbed the bed across from them.  
"Hey Lily!" Kristen yelled. "What did you think of that Potter boy?"  
"Why are you asking?" asked Lily suspiciously.  
"Just wondering, he was looking at you alot," she said as she laid down to rest.  
Lily felt herself blush a little. By that Car had started to hum something that made Lily throw a pillow.   
As everyone settled down for the night, Lily laid there in thought.  
She fell asleep knowing she was in for the best time of her life.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As the years pasted, Lily learned alot. She became a perfect student with top grades. Kristen and Car were average, with Car needing much help from Lily. She learned there was alot to magic. You just couldn't go around saying nonsense words and swishing your wand. There were specific words for specific spells along with lots of note taking to perform the spell. They had many classes too. Lily's favorite was charms, which was no surprise at all. There was also a history class, potions, transfiguration, flying lessons, astronomy, herbology, and other classes they could chose when they reached the third year. Lily, Car and Kristen signed up for a Care of Magical Creatures Class and Ancient Runes.   
They had also made friends with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James and Sirius were the leaders of their little gang; getting into to trouble almost all the time. They were also surprisingly smart. Remus was quiet and shy at first, but as he became friends with James and Sirius, that quickly changed. About once a month, though, he'd get sick or his mother would and he'd have to leave school. Peter, on the other hand, was chubby, small and behind. He wasn't at all the genius the others were. He just followed along.  
Summers for Lily weren't as great as she hoped them to be. Petunia had stopped talking to her totally, mumbling 'freak' whenever she could. Her parents were always begging her to show them magic, which she couldn't do because it was against the law. She was always happy when she returned to Hogwarts, especially when in their third year they could visit the village of Hogsmede. Life was always more exciting there.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily was sitting on her bed doing an essay for her history, which she had no trouble at all with. She was now going into her seventh year at Hogwarts. Just a few days ago, she had gotten her letter telling her she was Head Girl, which was a high honor for her.   
"Whew," she sighed, "all done!" She laid the parchment on her desk and laid down on her bed. As soon as she laid down, a brown and white patched owl came hovering in from the window. Lily recognized it as James' owl, Parker. He came right down on the bed next to her and she took the letter gentle from his leg.  
  
Dear Lily,  
You won't believe this; I'm Head Boy! Correct me if I may be wrong, but I would suspect you are Head Girl? Sirius reckons we can get alot accomplished this year.  
Lily paused. She knew they didn't mean work when it came to that sentence.  
Hope your summer's going well. I still think you should give that sister of yours the jelly leg curse Remus taught you. She deserves it.   
Well, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and me are meeting at Diagon Alley August 25th. Let me know if you can make it and spread the word to Kristen and Car . You can borrow Parker if you need to, or just write back if you want me to do it.  
-James  
Lily picked up her quill and ink for the second time that evening and wrote back.  
  
Dear James,  
My summer is fine. Petunia is always out with friends and her new boyfriend. (Who I can't stand!) And no, I will not use that hex Remus showed me, I could get expelled. Yes, I am Head Girl and I hope you'll be setting the example were supposed to set. (And please, try to keep cool this year with Snape. No more dangerous antics)  
Yes, I'm going to Diagon Alley the 25th. That was the date my parents and I originally had planned to go, so this works out well. You write to Kristen and Car about this. I'm planing to buy an owl finally. (My parents were so proud about the Head Girl announcement that they gave me some extra money) I guess I'll see you soon!  
-Lily  
Lily read the letter over again before she sent Parker on his way. She sighed. She had a good feeling this was going to be a good year.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily was right. Her seventh year flew with ease and loads of fun. She had finally bought a gray, brown and white owl she named Gwen. James didn't disappoint them either. While Lily was setting a good example, James goofed off more than ever.  
"It's the last year!" he exclaimed to Lily, who was furious with him for transfiguring something into a Grim that sent a group of first years sobbing down the hall one Febraury morning.   
"James Potter, if you have any sense in that little brain of yours, I suggest you use it soon before something serious happens!" she yelled back. "I don't want to be the one expelling you because I know your smarter than that!" And with that, she ran to her dorm. She explained to Kristen and Car what had happened that day. Lily couldn't figure out why she was so upset about the matter anyway. Kristen, however, smiled the whole time. Car was confused.  
"Lily, do you like James at all?" Kristen asked calmly.  
"Just as friend, nothing serious," she replied.  
Car then smiled softly.   
"Are you sure?" she whispered to Lily as she and Kristen left the room.  
  
She was so unsure of herself after that. No one noticed though, Lily managed to keep to herself very well.  
As the rest of the school year went on, so did everyone else. Soon exams and N.E.W.T.s were upon them before anyone released it. Lily got through with ease, Kristen did fine and Car managed with alot of help from Lily and Kristen. Their last week there was simply fun. The teachers allowed them to do whatever they pleased as long as it was within reason. Kristen, one day, came buzzing into the room bouncing with excitement.  
"The seventh year ball is Friday!" she squealed with delight. Lily looked up from here book. Car and Remus stopped there chess game to listen.  
"That's why we had dress robes on our lists!" she said, sitting down next to Lily.  
"Mmm hmm..." Lily muttered, still trying to read her book.  
"Lily, do you know who asked me?"  
Lily looked up again.  
"Nope," she said plainly.  
"Leon McKinnon!" she said standing up again. "That cute Ravenclaw, who is always looking at me in the halls."  
"That's great, Kristen!" Lily said, giving her friend a hug and going back to her book.  
At that same moment, Sirius, James and Peter came barreling into the room.   
"What did you do now?" asked Reus lazily, not even looking up from his game.  
"Oh, just the usual. Turning Snape's things into everything the shouldn't be, getting him a bit mad and running into the common room." said Sirius, quite proudly.  
"What exciting news!" Car said sarcastically as she put Remus in check.  
  
As Friday neared, Lily wondered if she was ever going to get asked. Car said was asked, but not by who. Remus sadly had to go home Wednesday because he came down with dragon pox. Lily went to bed Thursday night feeling the worst she had ever felt. But Friday morning, she woke up to a great surprise…  
As she opened her eyes that morning, she saw Sirius standing above here, apparently standing on the ceiling of her canopy.  
"Sirius, what are you doing?!?!" Lily screamed as she sat up.   
"My dear Lady," he said with an older English accent, "I was sent on this journey to deliver a very important message."  
Lily calmed down a bit by this point. Car and Kristen were awake with their ears wide open, hoping the news would be exciting.  
"Sir James of Potter was wondering in his sleep last night if you, dear Lady Lily, would accompany him to the ball this evening."  
Lily looked sideways at the crack in her curtain. She looked at Kristen for advice. That's not what she got-  
"Sir Sirius of Boys' Dorm." Kristen yelled loudly. " I, Lady Kristen, of Girls' Dorm and friend of Lily, help Lily's answer by telling you yes, she would." Kristen said quickly. Lily widened her eyes, as if to yell, but was stopped by Car's hand through the other side of the curtain.   
"Thank you, my fair Ladies, I will be pleased to tell Sir James of the news and to wake him up so we may attend the early meal. Good day!" he said, bowing at each of them and kissing Lily's hand. He left as quickly and quietly as he came.  
Lily fell back in her bed and closed her eyes. Kristen and Car pulled her right back up.  
"Time for breakfast!" Car yelled.  
They all went down to breakfast but the gang of boys were no where in sight. When they went up to the common room to find them all sitting there.  
Lily made her way up to the dorm when Kristen grabbed her arm.   
"Siruis just informed me James doesn't believe you said yes. And he wants to ask himself. You guys are friends, it's not like that's going to change."  
Lily followed behind Kristen and took a deep breath.  
Everyone left them alone and headed in opposite directions.  
"So," began James, "Sirius was a jerk again."  
Lily smiled. "The answers yes. I'll see you tonight."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Sit still, please!!" Lily yelled at Kristen as she tried to put her hair up in a bun.  
"I can't. I'm way to nervous!" Kristen yelled back.   
"There," Lily sighed.  
Kristen jumped up to look in the mirror.   
"This is great Lily!"  
"I'm glad," Lily said dully, "If you would have sat a little better, it could have been better."  
"I know," said Kristen, spinning so she could see herself. She was dressed in light blue robes that made her eyes sparkle. Lily was had deep green robes which made her emerald eyes stand out. Car wore purple robes. Her hair was put into a beautiful long braid.  
Lily sat pulling her out of her everyday pony tail.  
"How should I wear it?" she asked Car.  
"Down," she firmly, "No, Lily, seriously. You always wear it up, it'll look nice down.'  
Lily looked to Kristen, as if for her to tell Car she was wrong.  
"Have to agree with her. Come on, we'll help sort it out nice," she said, grabbing Lily's hand.  
Fifteen minutes later, they came out of the dorm, walking calmly out to the Great Hall.  
"There's Leon!" Kristen squealed. "See you later!" And with that, she walked over to her handsome Ravenclaw date.  
"Don't you have a date?" Lily asked Car, as they walked over to get seats.  
"Well, uh, no. I mean I did, but, oh never mind. Look!" Lily was confused but she turned to the direction Car was pointing to. They were over come with laughter.  
Sirius walked into the room in canary yellow robes. Peter followed in dark orange robes. James was no where in sight.  
They walked right over to where Lily and Car were sitting.  
"Nice robes, Sirius," Car commented.  
"Why thank you! I'm rather fond of them myself."  
"Where's James?" Lily asked.  
"He was here a second ago," replied Peter.  
"Must have gotten cold feet." Sirius said, laughing.  
"I did not!" James appeared out of no where in navy blue robes. "I had a hard time pushing threw your adoring public!" he snorted at his friend. "Hi Lily. Car."  
"Hi," said Lily. Car smiled and nodded.  
"And where's your date bird brain?" asked James slyly. "Lily, would you like to dance?"  
"I'd love to," she said happily.  
James took Lily by the hand and led her out on the dance floor, where the met up with Kristen and Leon. After a little dancing, James and Lily sat down for a break. Lily sat down next to Car as James went to go get some drinks.  
"You two look so cute out there!" Car exclaimed as Lily sat down. Lily blushed deep as James returned. He gave Lily her drink and got one for Car too. Lily drank quietly and Car went over to talk to Kristen on the other side of the room.  
"You look really nice," James told Lily after a long silence between them.  
"Thanks, you do too," Lily replied, staring at Kristen across the room with Leon.  
"I really like you, Lily." James said, making Lily look away from her friend. "Ever since our first year."  
Lily smiled. "You know what?" she asked.  
"What?"  
"I like you too," she said, blushing heavily. James smiled and pulled her back onto the dance floor.  
After a few more hours of dancing and talking of old times, the ball was coming to an end and Lily and James went out for the last slow dance.   
"It'll be weird, leaving school, going out into the world." Lily told James.  
"Yeah, but it'll be exciting." James said, grinning.  
"Maybe for you. My parents will be on my back. I can just hear my mother. 'Where are you going to live, nearby I hope. Where are you going to work? Are you going for more 'normal' education or did the school already include that? Or are you moving to somewhere all magical'" Lily laughed at the fact of telling this all to James.  
"I'm sorry," she said, "you must think I'm crazy talking about this."  
James smiled. "Nah. My mother sounds the same way except she not Muggle." James laughed a little. "So, what are you doing when you get out of here?"  
"I'm not sure. I know I have a room at home, but that's about it."   
James smiled. "Me too!"  
"Last time," Lily sighed. "Last time in this room, last time here, last time."  
"Yeah," James said, smiling at Lily. As the song wore on, he pulled her closer to her. Lily wished the moment would never end.  
"Lily?"  
"Hmm."  
"I love you."  
Lily turned to look at him. He looked her in the eye, he didn't even turn a pale pink.  
Lily pulled closer to him and whispered in his ear "I love you too, James." Lily thought she was dreaming. It was so perfect.  
"Lily?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you..." he paused and turned to her. He look seriously into her eyes.  
The music stopped.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Her eyes teared up immediately.   
"I will" she said, letting her tears flow.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"James, I have bad feeling." Lily said, walking back and forth across the room.   
"Lily, we've been over this. We're safe. Harry's safe. Peter won't tell a soul. Voldemort is not going to harm us."  
"I know, but I don't feel right."  
"Relax. Go check on Harry if you must. Then get to bed. We'll be fine."  
"Alright" Lily sighed, kissed her husband and went down the hall to check on her son. She found Harry standing up in his crib. She smiled.  
"You, little boy, are supposed to be asleep." He cooed as she picked him up and took him down stairs to feed. When she got down there, James was paler than a ghost.  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."  
He was cut off by the sound of the door being blown off it's hinges and a high-pitched laughter.  
"James, I love you!" she whispered as she ran with Harry. She heard in the distance James talking with their worst fear - Voldemort. She ran up stairs, Harry huddled in her arms. As she turned to go onto their bedroom, she stopped abruptly.   
There, standing in front of her, was Voldemort.  
"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything-"  
"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now...."  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"  
"Stand aside. Stand aside girl!"  
"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...."  
Voldemort raised his wand. Lily knew this was the end.  
"I love you Harry." she whispered to the little bundle in her arms as a tears dropped from her eyes.  
There was a bright flash of green light and then-  
  
  
Harry Potter woke suddenly in his closet under the stairs. The boy of 10 was shaking with sweat. He had that dream again. He put on his glasses and closed his eyes to remember it. All he remember was a green light. A bright green light. Nothing more, nothing less. He took his glasses off and tried to drift back to sleep, thinking it was maybe another forgotten memory from the car crash he never remembered.  



End file.
